Ayashi no Tohru
by BishouojoAkage
Summary: What if Tohru wasn’t just a shy ordinary girl? What if her family has a dark hidden past like the Sohmas?


I reposted this story, cuz I thought I might get into it more than I was before.and this story will change from the original one, to a better one, but in order for that to happen, the updates will be more spread out.  
  
What if Tohru wasn't just a shy ordinary girl? What if her family has a dark hidden past like the Sohmas?  
  
AN: just so you aren't confused: this takes place in the episode where Kagura has just left and tohru is in the library getting the books to get to know the Sohma's better. Also, I put in, basically, the whole episode where Tohru leaves to her Grandpa's house, except it's altered a bit to fit the story and I thought that it would make everything more understandable too.  
  
NOTE: I do NOT own any of the characters in this story except for mouru.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Uo, Hana, and Tohru are outside eating lunch in the schoolyard.  
  
Uo: So your Birthday's in 2 days! How would you like to spend it?  
  
Tohru: It doesn't really matter to me I just--  
  
Hana: 16 correct?  
  
Tohru: Yes?  
  
Hana: There's something strange about how the stars are aligning.  
  
Uo: don't say that! You'll scare her. Plus that's just strange  
  
Tohru: Eh? *has a confused look *  
  
Hana: Let me finish. It's like fate is aligning in the stars. *gets a possessed look or she might be possessed.heck I don't even know .* All you will see is blood, anger, and sorrow and the destruction of the balance of the world. The star of darkness will appear and whether you turn it into light or dark will all depend on your great will to live.  
  
Tohru and Uo have a blank look. Uo replies, "Well Tohru's will to live is great and stop making up that star crap! You're freaking me out too!"  
  
They part their separate ways, but not before Hana warns "Tohru, be careful." *they part awkwardly and tohru goes home freaked *  
  
****end of flashback*****  
  
Tohru: *what hana-chan said scared me, but nothing like that could really happen could it? I don't even understand half of what she said, but I won't let it get to me. What's important now is getting closer to the Sohma's* this should be good.I would like to check these out please. *checks out library books*  
  
Gym teacher: miss Honda, there's a phone call waiting for you in the office.  
  
Tohru: uh.ok  
  
*****in the office*****  
  
To: hello?  
  
To's grandfather: tohru-san? This is your grandfather.  
  
To: grandfather?! *has a shocked expression *  
  
Grandfather: the renovations are done, so you can come back now.  
  
*Tohru looks shocked and the scene changes to Shigure's house. Tohru tells Shigure the news and he chokes a little *  
  
Shi: really?  
  
To: *looks sad * yes  
  
Shi: well.this is quite sudden, but I guess we should have known that this time would come. *says all of this with a sad voice *  
  
*Kyo is outside and hears them*  
  
Kyo: renovations?  
  
Shi: oh I guess we never told you about that did we?  
  
Kyo: tell me what? Tell me now!  
  
To: well you see my grandfather was having some renovations done on the house for our relatives to move in and now there done so I got a call from the school and now I can go back.  
  
Kyo: OK!  
  
To: sorry!  
  
Shi: oh don't be sorry. We just caught him off guard with all the news. He'll get over it. I like to call that little display "being an ass."  
  
*Kyo runs off to the roof*  
  
To: well I guess I should hurry up and get out of your way  
  
Shi: oh, don't hurry on our account. Take as much time as you want  
  
To: thx but I should hurry in case they need me for unpacking and stuff. *forces a smile *  
  
*tohru opens the door to find Yuki with a stunned look on his face*  
  
To: oh! ...hello Yuki! Um.thank you for all that you've done for me!  
  
Yu: um.no problem *kind of twitches a little *  
  
*Tohru is finished packing and is outside saying her goodbyes. *  
  
To: don't forget to eat the leftover stew in the fridge and don't forget the change in dates for the garbage, and um.oh here! This is where you can find me if you need anything or can't find anything. Thank you for everything that you have done!  
  
Shi: *with puppy dog eyes and voice to match *we're gonna miss you tohru, and really, we should be the one's giving thx.  
  
*yuki and kyo are beside him looking depressed and for kyo angry *  
  
To: *blushes * well.um.good bye.  
  
Shi: bye! *he says this with a puppy dog look on his face, still *  
  
*To arrives to her home and is greeted warmly by her grandfather *  
  
Grand: welcome back tohru-san!  
  
To: it's good to be back grandpa!  
  
Aunt: well you sure didn't waste any time to come back.  
  
*her relatives greet her coldly *  
  
Grand: tohru-san! I almost forgot since tomorrow is your b-day, we would like you to come home right away from school.  
  
To: but Uo-chan and Hana-chan were going to come with me to celebrate my b- day.  
  
Aunt: don't argue!  
  
To: *has a sort of scared look on her face *sorry! I will come home directly from school.  
  
*at shi's house *  
  
Shi: I'm hungry!  
  
Yu: *coldly * then make something  
  
Shi:*puts on puppy face * oh.kyo! Yuki's so mean!  
  
Kyo: SHUT UP!  
  
Shi: oh.wait.that's right. Didn't tohru leave us some stew in the fridge?  
  
Yu: you mean this? * holds a pot of stew *  
  
Shi: correct, now heat it up.  
  
Yu: are you serious?  
  
Shi: oh, I almost forgot you're cooking impaired. Kyo, you do it.  
  
Kyo: FINE!  
  
*they eat the meal in peace while shigure reminisces upon when tohru was there out loud and gets pummeled by yuki and kyo *  
  
*next day at school, tohru greets kyo and he says hi and runs. Tohru see's yuki and they start talking about how everything's going *  
  
*at tohru's house, everything is dark *  
  
To: why is it so dark? Grandpa? Are you there?  
  
*she opens the living room door to find a long table with most of her aunts and uncles there *  
  
Grand: welcome back tohru. Take a seat over by your cousin mouru.  
  
*mouru looks very much like tohru*  
  
To: um.why is everyone all here?  
  
Grand: you know that your cousin has the same b-day as you and this is a very special age. Happy b-day to both of you.  
  
*to and mo say thank you at the same time *  
  
Grand: here's a gift for you two.  
  
*somebody brings in a brown box *  
  
Grand: go ahead. Open it.  
  
*to hesitates so mo decides to open it and they find a mummified hand inside *  
  
*all of a sudden, tohru sees images and a celestial sign and the hand shatters while mo is getting cuts and bruises all over out of no where *  
  
To: *gets very worried and panics, and knowing tohru, seeing someone like this, she would probably look like she was on the verge of a heart attack * mouru! Whats wrong?! Whats happening to you! Somebody get an ambulance! He's going to die if you don't call an ambulance!  
  
Grand: he won't die. We know that for a fact now. We cannot allow him to die. You on the other hand, are a different story. *gets a dark look * (AN: I know the grandfather is completely out of character, but if you've seen Ayashi no Ceres, the grandfather makes a drastic change like this too)  
  
*Two guys come in and take an unconscious mo outside *  
  
To: Grandpa? Whats happening? Why are you saying that?  
  
Grand: you must die. Mouru is our new heir and you are a menace.  
  
*Tohru is surrounded by men with guns that are pointing to her*  
  
To: you can't be serious? This isn't happening. This is a joke right?  
  
*she gives a little hysterical laugh *  
  
Grand: kill her  
  
*the men start to shoot, but tohru is surrounded by a purple light, her body then transforms into an entirely different being/person and the shots are blocked and the purple light make's everything in the room explode except for the people and she flies off out of the house and into a tree near the house*  
  
To: *woke up in the tree * what just happened? * She gets a brief flashbacks and shudders * what was that? *she begins to cry once she gets brief idea of what just happened*  
  
*while all this was happening, yuki and kyo were looking for her and when they reached her house they saw a purple light and a woman suddenly appeared in a tree *  
  
Yu: tohru?  
  
Kyo: What? But. How?  
  
*they're both at a loss for words *  
  
*they run over to the tree and saw an unconscious tohru and then Yuki caught tohru (but kept his body far enough from hers) as she slipped off the branch *  
  
*they arrive at shi's house a little while later with an unconscious tohru and a surprised shigure* (AN: if you want to know why they brought her home instead of back to grand's house, it was cuz they heard a man saying that they needed tohru dead. And think, if you heard somebody wanted somebody dead, you wouldn't take them back there, or maybe you would?...)  
  
To: *she wakes up to three faces staring down at her * what.happened?  
  
Yu: we found you unconscious in a tree  
  
To: * images fly into her head along with the story about the angel and the hogoromo, and the celestial symbol appears on her forehead which shocks everyone *  
  
Everyone but tohru: what? *they all backed up a little in surprise *  
  
*Tohru is surprised and something inside her starts to tell her what's going on and then her appearance transforms into a better built, purple haired woman *  
  
*everyone gasps in horror. Yuki gathers up some courage and asks what happened and who is this woman and the woman begins to speak *  
  
Woman: my name is Ceres. Tohru is fine and asleep inside of me. What happened is a long story that I shall tell you.  
  
READ!!!!! I'm sorry I wrote this in script format and all of the abbreviations.but I'm lazy.so if this really bothers you, tell me and I'll change it to make it better to ur liking. Another thing is..if you think that this story seems rushed; I can type out some more scenes if it will help make better sense to you, but I can't if you don't tell me.  
  
You know.this may turn into an inuyasha crossover instead of fruits basket.but I don't know.I'm just an inuyasha kind of mood right now. ^_^  
  
AN: what do you think? It was a spur of the moment idea. I know it's confusing at first, but the next chapter will explain a lot of it. Also, this chapter might change a bit in the future to make it a little better. If you have no clue about what's happening or what Ayashi no Ceres is.then you can e-mail me or post a review for me to explain. Flames are welcome (as long as they aren't like "I'm gonna kill u, this was so bad") and I live off of reviews, so the more reviews I get, the faster the chapters are posted.  
  
Also, one more thing I would like to say is that: if anyone has any ideas for the story or if you think that a Sohma should be involved with ceremony like Mouru would change to some Sohma that you want him to be or if you want a different type of rescue like in the real Ayashi no Ceres story, post your ideas in reviews or e-mail me. 


End file.
